


-Spun-

by Wocos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocos/pseuds/Wocos
Summary: Inspired from 7 minutes, but spin the bottle and Armin instead. 🥰Not my characters, except my OC (Yuri)!Started: 1/9/2021Finished:???Word Count: 6109
Relationships: Armin/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. -Let The Game Began-

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my story’s from Wattpad, (Clinically-Obsessed-) to AO3!

🎶And as the earth runs to the ground, oh god it's youuuuu! 🎶

"That I lie with! As the curtain bow locks in!~" I sang as I straightened my long, brown hair. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" My roommate, Sasha yelled from across the room. I wasn't going to lie, my singing wasn't like a goddess or something. It was actually pretty bad. But she didn't have to be such a bitch. 

I rolled my eyes at her, she glared at me back. We were getting ready to go to our friends party. Our friend, Hanji was wild, very extroverted, and didn't really know boundaries. But we still decided to go, cause she was also very sensitive. 

I finished my hair, and I was just fishing my makeup when Sasha came in and said, "Well, waddya think? Pretty hot right, but going to lie I'm looking very sexy. (I hope there is going to be food....." She was very confident in herself. She wore pretty natural makeup, just very long lashes. She had a shorter green dress on, and some normal black heels on. Sasha also had some gold colored jewelry. She looked pretty good if I was a being honest, so there was only one right answer. 

"You look like a whore." I said bluntly, then I put on a smirk. Sasha got very mad, although she knew I was joking. 

"YOU BITCH, COME HERE NOW!" Sasha yelled as she started to chase me. I laughed and yelled that it was just a joke as she chased me. Though soon, we got tired of running around. So I started putting on my clothes. I wore a black dress, it wasn't as short as Sashas, but it was silky. I also had a choker, but I just wore black converse because I hated heels.

After I got ready Sasha and I grabbed our purses and headed out. Sasha complained how I always took sweatshirt with me, and it always the one that had Killua on it, pointing out that I was a huge nerd. I just made fun of her for always bringing candy and chips. She said it was for survival, I rolled my eyes at that and smiled smugly. 

Soon we were there. When we went inside it was pretty packed, it wasn't to bad though. Hanji immediately ran over to us, already drunk. She had a drink in her hand, witch she shoved into my hand. She looked very eager. And motioned for us to come with her. 

She brought us to the back of the place. It only had a few people, maybe 20ish? There was a whole lotta food. So of course Sasha ran over to it immediately.   
I could already see faces that I've meant before, although Hanji still introduced to me to everyone. Levi, Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Ymir, Renier, Bertolt, Histora, Erwin, some more people. Then, there was Eren, we chatted for awhile. 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to someone, he's a bit shy, so don't scare him off." Eren teased. He brought me over to a shorter blond, he kind of looked a little feminine, and he wore jeans and a sweater. He looked a little familiar. 

"Hey!" Eren beckoned to his friend. As soon as the boy turned around my eyes opened wide. I ran over and hugged him. 

"ARMIN! IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! ITS BEEN WAY TO LONG!" I yelled. Armin hugged me back and smiled. 

"Your right, it has been to long, I've missed you! You look so different though. Your hair is way longer. And your body looks-." Armin cut himself off and blushed. 

Armin and I were best friends, until the end of 7th grade. I had to move away because my mom was getting ill, and couldn't take care of me. So I had to move in with my dad. 

"I'm guessing you two know each other then?" Eren said with a small chuckle. 

"When we were young we were best friends, but then I had to move away." I explained. Eren nodded and smiled. 

"Guess I don't have to introduce you two then. Welp, just makes thing easier for me." Eren said. 

Eren, Armin, and I talked for an hour or two. Eren had like 4 beers and was really just half-way listening, but mostly just checking out some girls ass. Armin had half a drink, then like 6 juice boxes. I had 2 drinks. So Eren was pretty drunk, and Armin and I were perfectly fine. It actually wasn't that big of a deal though, because Armin and I were mainly just catching up. We traded phone numbers as well. It was really fun just talking to him. We both always wanted to travel the world. And we both still had that dream. 

Soon Hanji climbed on the table, a beer in hand, very eager, and very drunk. She announced, "We will be playing spin the bottle know. So play, or else you a pussy!" Everyone laughed at Hanji, but went along with the game. I grabbed Armin's hand and went to the circle with him. Eren was already at the circle. 

"Okay, does everyone know the rules?" Hanji asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay then, first to spin is Jean!" Hanji yelled. 

Jean had a smug look on his face, checking out all the lady's, including me, making me want to barf. Jean soon spun it and it landed on Eren. "HELL NO!" They both yelled, not wanting to kiss each other. They've always hated each other. 

"Rules are rules, or you can leave." Hanji said. Jean and Eren rolled there eyes. People were whistling at them. So Jean and Eren ended up kissing, although it was very quick. Making everyone whistle and make fun of them. 

The game went on, then suddenly it was my turn. I was hoping to get someone I was knew, and that was hot, like Mikasa, Annie, or even Levi. I was just hoping it was not someone like Jean or Eren. I spun, and it landed on Armin.....

Armin blushed very red, I blushed as well, though not as hard. It wasn't to bad, it could've been a lot worse. Though it was awkward. But Eren kept chanting for us to kiss. So I put my hand at the back of his hand closed my eyes and kissed him. 

My body went frozen. He tasted like strawberry's and sugar. His mouth was warm. It was the best feeling I have ever experienced. It lasted at most 2 or 3 seconds. I wanted it to last longer though. It left me unsatisfied, and needing more. We were both dark red. And Armin had his eyes open the whole time. His eyes had a surprised and embarrassed glint in them. I could notice that he also had longing is his eyes, likes hunger or need. 

Then game went on, and soon everyone was tired. After the game everyone left, I walked out with Armin. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. And I couldn't help but blush every time I looked at him, and it seemed he couldn't ether.

"Well, tonight was.....weird, but also really fun. I'm glad I got to see you again, hopefully we can meet up soon. Maybe next weekend?" I asked Armin. 

"Yeah, that would be nice." Armin said in a quite voice. He both smiled and walked off, and got inside different cars. 

When I got into bed, it was hard to sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about him, about Armin. Maybe I was weird, I didn't know. Maybe he felt the same? No, that was silly. And what did I mean by feeling the same way? I don't even know how I feel. He's definitely my friend. But after that kiss....maybe it's more than that......


	2. -With Blooming Love Come Awkward Sexual Tension-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Armin become weird around each other since the game. But that doesn’t stop them from hanging out. They go to shops, and eventually go back to Armin’s place, but soon enough some one comes into ruin it.

Armin's Thoughts  
—————————————  
I was hard not to think about.....But it was just a kiss wasn't it? Yuri had been my childhood crush. Although I was pretty sure I was just a friend or like a brother to her. But my feeling had never changed since we've meant. I couldn't refrain myself from falling in love with her. She was just so interesting and wonderful. 

I was kissed by Eren. But it didn't feel the same, he a was sloppy and drunk. But Yuri was kissed by Renier and Mikasa....Those kisses made my blood boil! Especially Reniers! He even used tongue, I don't think Yuri liked it by her face. So that's reassuring at the very least. But Mikasa was so gental. What if Yuri liked it. 

UGHHHGHH! I should just forget it, I mean, she probably felt nothing. Oh! But what if she did! No....Yes.....Maybe....No way But........Maybe.....Nooooo! 

"Shut the fuck up, all I can hear is you mumbling, I have the worst fucking headache. And your no help, all I can hear is yes, no, maybe, no, like what the hell? Shut up and go to sleep!" Yelled Eren across the room. I took care of Eren because of his drunken self, and he's going to act like a dick!? 

I got up with a pillow and walked over to Eren's bed. He looked over at me confused. "HOW. ABOUT. YOU. SHUT. UP. DICK. HEAD." I yelled at him, after each word I would hit him in the head with a pillow. 

Eren smirked and grabbed a pillow. He started hitting me in the face with it repeatedly. Soon we started to have a pillow fight like we were 5. It was fun, and took my mind off things for a bit......

Normal Story  
—————————————  
I awoke very early, the sun was just coming up. The sky was still darkened with swirls of purple and blue. But the golden oranges and yellows started to peep through. 

I was lucky to get to bed the time I did, I go into bed around 2am, and didn't go to sleep till 3am, I couldn't stop thinking about Armin......I felt so stupid last night. I should've said something. Ughhhhh. 

I dragged myself out of bed seeing there was no pint of trying to go back to sleep when I knew my body was to restless, and my brain was to overworked with thoughts. I thought the best thing to do was to take a shower. Sasha was still sleeping, she'll probably sleep till diner time knowing her.

Once I got out of the shower I got a coffee, knowing that it was Sasha's since I "swore" off coffee and insisted I only have tea. But things like this never stick I guess. 

It was Sunday, and classes started up again the next day to my dismay. I was not looking forward to it. More homework and akward conversations with peers. Not my cup of tea. Also my teachers were very...how should a I put it.....ah, they all acted as if they hated there job. Couldn't blame them though, teaching a bunch of drunken Uni kids. I couldn't even stand Eren at the party. And that was one guy, and he was my friend. Imagine having to teach hundreds of Erens. Terrible. 

I couldn't stop thinking about Armin as I drink my coffee. I wanted to have coffee this morning with him. Although we did say next weekend. I mean...it doesn't mean I'm into him if I asked today. We haven't seen each other in years. I concluded that it wouldn't hurt to ask, but I thought it would be better if I asked in a few hours, so not to wake him. 

After a few hours, I texted him and he replied very rapidly. His response was yes. So we decided to go to a coffee shop a little whiles away in about an hour. There we could eat and talk. 

I entered the shop and saw Armin wave at me, I waved back and sat across from him. We both exchanged greetings and got our food, after that we sat down with our food and started a very awkward conversation. 

"So about that kiss." I blurted out slowly, immediately regretting the words that rushed out of my lips. I could feel my cheeks rise in heat, and I knew that they were most likely a very noticeable shade of red.

Armin blushed furiously, almost choking on his drink. Well not almost, he did have a small cough attack. I gave him my water to clear his throat. Witch seemed to only worsen his embarrassment. 

"I mean it was just a game right? Nothing special." I said quickly trying to push away the subject. But, dammit, now I was just lying and being a total dick. "I mean it was special, like not special special.....but like, you know......um....just our first meeting in years, the irony it would be a kiss. Yeah, that's what I meant." No, that's not what I meant, but I flushed my feelings into a very deep part of my brain to avoid the risk of rejection. I looked to the side, it would be to hard to look him in the eyes after that exchange. Not that it was much of an exchange. More of me rambling trying to hide my obvious growing feelings of love. 

Armin was visibly sad and disappointed by my words. But I didn't notice. "Uh, yeah..." Armin said in a low voice, trying to suppress the sadness in his voice. He felt at the very least a tiny bit of relief because now he though he knew my true feelings towards him. 

We sat in utter silence till we finished our meal. I could feel the tension crawling up my skin, like a spider making a web on my stomach, or lice laying their eggs in my hair. It was very uncomfortable. I was very stubborn, so of course Armin had to break that silence between them. 

"So....do you wanna go back to our dorms, or stay here, and maybe shop a little." Armin asked, trying to make a soft smile. 

"Do you mean you want to go back to the dorms together?" My face was starting to change to a light pink, to a deep one in seconds. 

Armin looked shocked, because by dorms he meant part ways for the way. But he also didn't want to pass this opportunity. Of course not for sexual reasons though....(😏😏😏) "Um, I didn't mean it like that, but if you want to we can." Armin said slightly pink. 

Of course it hadn't been his intention, I'm so stupid. And very dirty minded. "Sure, we could do that." I replied. And soon we arrived at his place since Eren was most likely out banging some chick he meant last night, while in my dorm, Sasha was probably sleeping like a baby still. 

We walked in and sat on the couch while putting on something to watch. We decided to watch this show about a detective agency and the mafia. There was this one guy who was suicidal, and another guy who always put his butt in the air. 

After a while of watching I felt Armin and I touch. And after that my brain couldn't focus. Kiss him, hug him, cuddle, run away, hold his hand, straddle him, or jump off a building from anxiousness. I decided I would make a move and put his hand in mine. I tried to stay clam and pay attention to the show. But that was impossible, my brain was going in an unstable place. I could see him look at me, look at our hands, smile and blush out of the corner of my eye. 

I thought I might die, he was so pretty, so, so nice, so cute. I wanted to kiss him, play with his hair, just a peck would do. As time went on, Armin laid his head on my shoulder. We didn't dare to break our hands away, then Eren walked in, and we broke our hands away.

———————————————  
(Past Me) I can't explain how fun this chapter was to write. I couldn't refrain myself from adding the sly faces, the Bungo Stray Dogs reference, and small jokes. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Cya! 😘


	3. -Confession Time-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes in with a girl, so Armin and Yuri decide it’s best to leave. They have a fun time, recalling past events, joking about them. But when Armin walks Yuri back to her dorm, she lets a few words slip out......

Eren walked in with some random girl. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and Erens fly was down. It didn't take much effort to know what they were going to do. It was very hard to refrain from punching him in the face. If he wasn't here, who knows how things would've gone. 

"Oops, sorry, didn't know you guys were in here. Well, we'll just be in the other room." Said Eren apathetically. The girl and Eren went into Armin and his room. Instantly you could hear moans and giggles. I rolled my eyes at his lack of concern that Armin and I were in the other room while they were most likely having sex. 

Armin looked very uncomfortable, "Sorry, this happens a lot on the weekends, we can go somewhere else." Armin said sounding ashamed and embarrassed, even though it's wasn't his fault. 

I nodded at Armin, and we left. We went to some cute little shop that had cute jewelry and clothes. Armin picked it out, he said the people there are really nice. When we went inside Armin led me to a table with keychains, pins, and jewelry. 

"I usually go here to get pins and jewelry." Armin said looking at the necklaces. I didn't know that Armin wore jewelry, or collected pins. But the store definitely looked like somewhere he'd go. 

Armin looked at this one necklace that was in a key shape, and had a gold color. Not flashy, but cute and subtle. Armin picked it up and tied it around my neck. He took a step back and looked at it. I blushed at his movements, but it's didn't look like he noticed that I was flustered. 

"It looks good on you, what do you think about it? Do you like it?" Armin asked me with a smile. I looked down at it, I did think it was pretty. I looked in the small mirror next to the jewelry rack. I looked back at Armin and nodded. He took it off my neck and went to the cashier and bought it. He then gave me it.

"You didn't have to buy it for me." I said shyly. 

"It's fine, it's the least I could do because of what happened at the dorm with Eren." Armin said apologetically.

A Few Hours Later....  
—————————————————-  
Armin and I shopped for a few more hours, we didn't but much. But we did look a lot. We went to another store like the one I got the necklace, a bookstore, and a couple random stores. It was fun, we mostly talked. But soon enough it was getting dark, and the moon was rising, and the sun was setting.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." Armin said.

"Sounds good." I replied, grabbing hand. He blushed at my action, and walked with me. It started to rain half-way through our walk, but it wasn't much of a bother. Armin looked cute when his hair was wet, like when we were little and used to play in the rain together. 

"Remember when we biked in the rain that one time, then you feel and skinned your knees. You acted like very thing was fine, but I could see tears in your eyes. Then your grandfather scolded you. But then he gave us towels to put on our heads. Then we had tea and I made fun of you." I said slyly while giggling. 

"I wish I didn't remember. You were always such a bully back then." Armin snickered. I laughed at him. And Armin's glared at me, I stuck my tongue out in return. 

After that, two men, a little older than us walked past and wolf-whistled at us. "Hey laddies, wanna share an umbrella with us?" One of the guys asked. 

I tried not to laugh, Armin has always been mistaken as a girl. These three kids would always bully him for it, and Armin was never really strong ether. So I always defended him. The only time Armin physically hurt me is when I made fun of him for looking like a girl. He kicked me hard when I did. I apologized after that. 

"Actually he's my boyfriend. And we're on a date, so if you could just leave us alone, that would be perfect." I said, practically spitting at them. I didn't even think about the words that come out of my mouth. Armin blushed madly, and the two men looked very embarrassed, and left us alone after that. 

I blushed a slight pink shade And looked at Armin, and then looked at the pavement. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward, I just know you hate being called a girl. And I didn't really think about what I was saying." 

"Oh, um, it's fine, um, thanks..." Armin said, blushing while avoiding my eyes. 

The rest of the way we were pretty much silent. Before I knew it, we were standing just outside the door of my dorm. "Thanks Armin, it was really fun hanging out with you today. And, I lied. I'm actually not sorry for calling you my boyfriend. Because I like you." I said without thinking and walking into my dorm. Once I got inside, my face became red. I didn't even see Armin's reaction, although, I'm pretty sure he was blushing. 

"Ohhhhhhhh! Someone looks flustered. Did you kiss someone? Was it that one girl with the scarf and black hair? You always said you were interested in her. Or was it someone else." She said very slyly, lighting nudging me, she was always so nosey." 

"Fuck off Sahsa." I said pushing her away, my face was getting even more heated, and I tried to walk away from her, but she grabbed my arm. 

"Oh! So something did happen!" She grabbed my bad and looked in it. I tried to grab it from her, but when Sasha wanted something, her grip was tighter than anyone's, that's how she always stole my food. 

She pulled out the necklace and said, "Did they buy this for you? I bet they did! Ohhhhh! Tell me all the details Yuriiiiii!" Sasha always teased me, it was like she wanted to see me being tortured by her words. 

I sat on the floor, buried my face in my hands, and started crying. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean, um, can I get you something? I'll buy you pizza, uh, um, I'm so sorry." Sasha wasn't good with emotions, like, at all. She went over to me and hugged me. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DON'T EVEN KNKW IF HE LIKES ME! IM SO STUPID! AND YES, I WOULD LIKE PIZZA." I cried loudly as Sasha pet my head. 

"It's okay, your not stupid, at least most of the time. I'm sure he likes you, I mean, you've been gone the whole day, so I'm sure he thinks your pretty cool. Also, what kind of pizza, all meat, or Hawaiian?" Sasha said, trying to reassure me. 

I sniffled loudly. "But what if I ruined things between us by saying I like him? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Also I would like parmesan, spinach, and sausage pizza.

"Even if he doesn't feel the same way, he'll still be your friend, cause who would stop being friends with someone who has amazing taste in food? Plus your really cool, even when I steal your food, you forgive me. If the roles were reversed, I don't think I could be as forgiving. We can talk more after I get the pizza, cause all that crying probably has you starving." Sahsa said. 

After Sahsa got the pizza we sat on the couch and started eating. The tears on my cheeks dried, and I laid my head on Sashas lap. 

"So, what's his name?" Sahsa asked me.

"Armin, he's the blond one I was talking to last night at the party." I answered. 

"Him? Well you should've told me sooner! He definitely has feelings for you Yuri. I could tell by just last night. When you two kissed he looked like a tomato!" Sasha reassured me.

"Really?" I asked hopefully."

"Totally!" She said. 

Armin's POV  
——————————————  
I walked away from Yuri's dorm slowly. My face was bright red. Did I hear he right? It was I just hearing things. No, I think I heard right.....Should I go back and tell her I feel the same, no....Text her, no....Next time I see her I'll tell her, yeah....

Soon I arrived at my dorm. And when I opened the door I saw the girl, it seemed like she was just leaving. 

"Oh, hey! Your Erens roommate right? Sorry for earlier, things got a little heated if you know what I mean." The girl said jokingly as she walked away and waved back at me. 

I walked in to Eren with literally nothing on. I shielded my eyes from his naked body. "EREN! WHAT THE HELL!? PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON!" I screamed. 

"Jeez, it's not like this is the first time you've seen me naked, we shares dorm dude." Eren said rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't mean I want to see you naked, dickhead." I spat at him. 

"Your making me insecure about my body." Eren said insincerely and jokingly. 

I heard him walking away. So I uncovered my eyes, and got some food. 

Eren came back in the room with some sweatpants on, "Wanna share some with your bestie?" Eren said as he nudged me. I rolled my eyes, and shoved the plate towards Eren as he sat down. 

"So, how'd it go with Yuri? We're you guys like going to have sex or something before I came in?" Eren asked.

My face was heating up. "NO! Unlike you I don't sleep around." I said to Eren. 

Eren looked taken aback, and put his hand to his chest, pretending to gasp and look hurt. "Armin Arlert, that was so uncalled for. Never thought you'd be the type to slut-shame!" Eren said to me, and then gave me a fake heartbroken look.

"I'd be fine with it if you actually respected me, and realized that your not the only one living in this dorm." I jabbed back at him. 

"I guess you have a point. But your so dramatic, it's kinda hard to take your seriously. I mean, are you a virgin or something? Or are you gay? Cause every time I bring up a girl you always act like I'm talking a different language." Eren asked. 

"I'm not a virgin, and I'm not gay. I only sleep with people that I'm in a relationship with. I had a partner, but they cheated, but that was back in high school. And I don't wanna focus on romance until I'm out of school." I explained to Eren. 

"Oh, so you just look at Yuri like she's a goddess cause your friends?" Eren said slyly, snickering at me. 

I blushed at his words, thinking about what Yuri had said earlier. "She's.....different." I said shyly.

"Knew it, I could just tell you had feelings for her. So are you going to ask her out?" Eren asked. 

"I don't really know.....(I explained the situation with the two men, and then what Yuri said at her dorm door.)" 

"Armin, she literally said that she had feelings for you. All you have to do now is ask her out." Eren said bluntly. 

"It's not that easy...."

(Past me, I know this chapter isn’t long now.) Hey guys! I know this chapter is super long, and I was thinking of splitting the talks with Sahsa and Eren into another chapter. But I'm scared that I'll lose it if I do copy and paste. So, sorry.....😣 But I hope you guys liked this chapter. I might even write another one. Idk, I just feel like writing another one. 😂😂😂 Anywayyyyyyys....Cya guys! I'll get a new chapter out before next week for sure! If not, tomorrow. Butt....Hope you guys liked that chapter! Cya! 😁


	4. -New Girl-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl comes to town, and she takes a liking to Yuri. Yuri and the new girl start to hang out, getting closer with each day. But Armin still wants to address the situation.

(Warning: Seggs 😏😏😏)

If I was being honest, I didn't get much sleep at all. What Sasha said about Armin made me think even more. But as I see the morning glow of the treacherous morning, I realize that I had classes today. So I got up, and into the shower I went.

The coldness of the morning didn't go well with my bare body. And my eyes were trying to close, teasing the sleep that they chose to take from me. But as I stepped into the shower, the warmth of the water sent my shivers away, and with the constant droplets of water, my body became alert. I was surprisingly to focused on the dread of school to think about Armin. 

I soon got out, and was slapped with the coldness of our dorm. But I made myself get dressed, brush my hair, clean my glasses, and do my makeup. Then I got some cereal and sat next to Sahsa, who wasn't even halfway ready, and we only had 10 minutes before we had classes. But Sasha only puts on sweatpants and a T-Shirt for class, so I guess she has time. 

"How do you feel?" Asked Sasha, but she looked more focused on eating her toast than hearing my reply. 

"Exhausted" I yawned in reply. 

"Same, I was up to late watching TV. Also, sorry, I ate the rest of the pizza last night, so we don't have leftovers." Sasha apologized. I just smiled in return, then got up, brushed my teeth, and went out the door. 

Classes were so boring, but that's nothing new. At the very least Mr. Pixis was somewhat interesting, but that's mostly because he's just weird. 

Time passed, and I realized that I had work later, I was not so excited to put it bluntly. But my job wasn't that hard, and it was better than school, so I guess it was fine. 

I went into the cafe, were I worked, and was greeted by a new, cute, face. There was a girl who had a tired, but happy face. She was pretty short, and she had long black hair. She was a very beautiful woman though. 

"Hello, I'm Pieck Finger. I'm a new hire at this Cafe. Are you perhaps Yuri Amai? Miss. Frieda told me to look for you, so you could show me how you do things here?" Pieck said. He voice was soft and sweet, and her expression was very kind. 

"Oh, hello Pieck. Yes, my name is Yuri, it's nice to meet you. Let me show you around." I introduced. 

The work day was fun, Pieck was actually very fun, and a bit goofy. At some points I thought she might've even been flirting with me. And at the end of the day, everything seemed to go very well. We even exchanged numbers, and it seemed we would be very good friends. 

When I got home, I looked at my phone to see if I got any texts. I mostly checked because I wanted to know if Armin texted me, nothing though. I did get one text from Sasha asking if I could make dinner tonight. And one from Pieck asking how I was doing. I complied with Sashas demand, and made some chicken and rice. 

After I started talking to Pieck, and time passed, and soon Sasha was home. It was around 10pm, and Sahsa looked very exhausted, I could hear her yell thank you, she then turned on the TV, and started eating. 

After midnight I decided to say good night to Pieck. And tonight I went to bed, getting plenty of sleep, and I was actually happy. Except, nothing from Armin.....

The week went on, and Hanji and Pieck came over a few times. And it was really fun, and it was now Saturday. Sasha was going to hang out with her friend, Connie, and I decided to invite Pieck over. 

We were having fun, watching anime, playing bored games, stuff like that. But, it was getting a little more heated in the room. Pieck was a huge flirt, and it didn't make matters better that I started to flirt back. She and I giggled, flirted, and even were blushing. 

"Your so cute, you know that?" Pieck said flirtatiously. I blushed in response, a bit taken back by her words.

After a few seconds of silence, I looked down, the looked back up with a smirk on my face and said, "Your so hot, you know that?"

Pieck blushed, but look very satisfied by my response, so, she kissed me on the lips. It felt completely wrong, because I was in love with Armin, and I couldn't lie, it felt so good. 

Her fingers were skinny, her nails were long, and her hands were cold. But it felt so good when her hand cupped my very heated face. Soon enough her hands were in my hair, and we were making out. Her lips were so soft and sweet. And her tongue begged for entrance into the wet cave of my mouth, witch I reluctantly allowed. After we got bored of wrestling with our tongues. She went for my neck, sucking, kissing licking. She knew exactly where and how I needed her. Quiet moans came from my lips, but they could be heard in the almost silent room. 

Her hands quickly went to the buttons on my shirt, "Is this okay?" Pieck asked. 

Without even thing more a moment, I breathed out, "Absolutely."

Soon our clothes were scattered throughout the room. Our bare body's like blankets to each other. She lowered her face till she was at my crotch. She licked slowly, making me moan loudly. Her lips went around me, and she sucked, and used her tongue to lick as well. I was a moaning mess, and my climax came closer with every single lick. 

"I-I'm so close. Nghhh....." I moaned out in warning.

She sucked harder, and licked faster. Earning screams of pleasure from my mouth. And I could feel my back starting to arch as my liquids released into Piecks mouth. "Ah! Pieck!" I moaned out as I came. 

After that we put on our clothes, and she left. I was in complete shock, trying to process what just happened. I sat alone pondering what to do next. Then I suddenly got a text from Armin. 

Armin: Can we meet up? I think we need to talk. 

Yuri: Sure, where and when?

Armin: At the park closest to campus, and in an hour.

Yuri: Okay, I'll be there.

I was scared, I was in love with Armin, I just had sex with Pieck, and I had no idea what was going on. And now Armin wanted to meet up!? I was anxious to say the least. But I somehow bring myself to get up and go.

The sky was darkening with every few minutes. And Armin was sat on a swing, kicking his feet back and forth, mumbling something. 

"Hey Armin!" I said as I waved at him. 

He fell out of the swing, obviously being scared by my sudden appearance. I couldn't help but laugh. 

I held out my hand for him to help him, and he got up. "Sorry, I've been pretty anxious...." Armin said, trying to apologize. 

"It's fine." I reassured him. "Anyways what do you wanna talk about?" I asked him. 

"Us." He replied. 

"I was kinda thinking that was what this was about." I mumbled. 

"I'm in love with you, I have been since we were little." Armin said, blushing hard. 

"Im in love with you too Armin." I admitted, blushing a fierce shade of red.

"Really!?" Armin said hopefully. 

"But there's something I have to tell you...." I said, feeling guilt for what happened.

"It's about that Pieck girl right...If you love her too, then I understand if you don't want to be with me...." Armin said, tears in his eyes.

"How do you know about Pieck?" I asked

"Eren." Armin said. 

I was wondering how Eren knew about Pieck and I, but I didn't want to bring it up. "Armin...I love you, only you." I told him. 

(Paste Me) Hey guys! So I kinda left on a cliff-hanger I guess. I want to know if you guys want them to get together, and the story be about the relationship. ✨ Or more drama! ✨ Anyways......Cya guys! 😁


End file.
